


Black Eyes

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Wonder of Color [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: The Wonder of Color [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528670
Kudos: 4





	Black Eyes

The fact that John was able to keep Diana safe for 16 years was a miracle in itself. He never let his guard down, and always kept their house as safe as he could. However, while he’d raised the boys in the life, Diane was the complete opposite. She knew nothing of the supernatural.

If the boys were talking about it, and she walked in, they’d turn it into talking about movies. She would look at them funny, and go back to what she wanted to do. Sure, there were times that John wanted to sit her down and lay out the truth for her, but then she’d laugh. Or sleepover at a friend’s house. She got what he wasn’t able to give his boys- a normal life.

That all changed the month after she turned 16. At first she thought that she was overtired from doing too much, waving off John’s concerns, never telling him what was bothering her. One night, she’d snuck out to go to a house party about 20 minutes away. Diane thought nothing of it, being a normal teenager.

She had a plastic cup that was half full of beer while she sat on her boyfriend’s lap, laughing with her friends. Slowly, their group split apart. Some to leave, some to head out back, some going to get drinks. Diana took Jacob’s hand and smiled, biting her lip and motioning towards the stairs. He grinned and followed her.

* * *

John had fallen asleep on the couch, his right hand lightly holding the remote on his stomach, and his left arm was now over his eyes. The forgotten reruns on ESPN playing in the background. The boys had spent the weekend, and as far as he knew, you were upstairs asleep. He was enjoying the peace and quiet.

A ringing barely entered his dream at first, but got louder and louder, until it woke him up. Blinking, he sat up and grabbed his cell from the coffee table. Seeing Diane’s picture, he furrowed his brows. “Diana? Why are you calling me from upstairs?” John asked, confused.

“ _I’m not upstairs, Daddy!_ ” She said as loud as she dared. “ _I’m scared_.”

His heart sank. “Where are you?”

She swallowed, trying to keep still. “ _I’m sorry, I snuck out. I went to a party. Everything was fine…_ ” Hearing her like this killed him, and as she spoke, he got up to grab his boots and keys. “ _I-I went upstairs with Jacob. We were only making out! Next thing I know- there’s so much screaming from downstairs._ ” Diana breathed, trying to hold in a sob. “ _I begged Jacob to stay put, but he went to open the door, to see what was going on. Some guy was there. Must have been on some serious drugs, daddy, because his eyes? They were weird._ ”

“Weird?” He froze.

“ _They were black._ ” Her voice was barely above a whisper. “ _Jacob shoved him, and I ran to hide. I’m behind some clothes or something…_ ”

John felt the guilt wash over him. “Stay right where you are.” He ordered her. “You have much battery left?”

She furrowed her brows. “ _Yeah…_ ”

“I’m going to send you something. If you see those eyes again- you recite this. It’s latin, but you’re smart, Diana.” He kept his voice firm. “And IF you can safely get to salt, do it. Put a circle of it around you, and do not leave it.”

“ _Daddy?_ ”

John was out the door. “Text me the address, princess. Those aren’t druggies. They’re demons.” 


End file.
